Sweet Despair
by RomanceWriter23
Summary: Katerina was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. The whole time she'd been able to keep out of sight from everyone, but now has taken the interest of Draco Malfoy. How will she manage rejecting the son of one of the most powerful wizards, or will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Katerina was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. The whole time she'd been able to keep out of sight from everyone, but now has taken the interest of Draco Malfoy. How will she manage rejecting the son of one of the most powerful wizards, or will she be able to?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy groaned in frustration. His only son, Draco, was on his way to his last year of schooling. Over the summer, Draco told his father of his intentions regarding his love life.

"Oh, Narcissa," Lucius called to his wife, "what am I going to do? Draco won't tell me the name of this girl he's become infatuated with!"

"Now, now, Lucius." Narcissa, who was reading a book in the corner, replied, "You know Draco will only tell his mother the name of someone who had stolen her little boy's heart."

"So you know?" Lucius asked of her.

"Well, of course I do!" Narcissa answered, "It's Ralph's daughter."

"Ralph Emblem? As in the father of Joseph Emblem. The Joseph Emblem who ran off with a Muggle!" Lucius cried, "I won't have it!"

"Even if they allowed their son to marry such a vile thing such as a Muggle," Narcissa scolded her husband, turning the page of her book, "The remaining Emblem members are pure-blooded, and that means their daughter, too."

"Of course, until she runs off with one herself!" Lucius hissed.

"She's in Ravenclaw. She knows better than to run off with a muggle. She will settle down with a pure blooded man, and for Draco's sake, let's hope it's him." Narcissa said sternly while looking up from her book, "I'd rather not have my baby boy locked up for murder."

"Oh, you won't have to. I have an idea." Lucius smiled.

"Oh dear, for Merlin's sake, what is it?" Narcissa asked, then realized in shock, "No, we are not arranging their marriage. Yes, I know that's common, but I want the BOTH of them to be in love with one another to do that."

"We were arranged, and look how we turned out." Lucius answered.

It took Narcissa a moment to answer, "Alright, Lucius, do whatever, if you think our son will be happy."

Lucius smiled, grabbing his paper and quill, "Now, what is her name?"

"Katerina." Narcissa plainly stated.

"Katerina Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Lucius asked.

* * *

To the Guardians of Katerina Emblem,

My name is Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family. Recently, our son, Draco, has taken interest in your young daughter, Katerina. I would like to request your presence at Malfoy Manor the Friday after next to discuss an agreement for their marriage.

As you may have heard, the Malfoy family is a, well, rather important name for time's sake. We believe that Katerina will make a wonderful addition to the Malfoy name in the near future. We believe that Draco would make an exceptional addition to your family as well. They will bring out the best in each other. We look forward to your company soon.

The Name You Shalt Not Forget,

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Katerina sighed as the train started to board more people. She had arrived early, since her parents say farewell at home since they work a lot. Most people had made friends in their career at Hogwarts, but not Katerina. She'd prefer to stay out of the limelight as much as possible, especially after everything that happened with her brother, Joseph.

Katerina's owl, Hemmingway, was in the floor by her legs. She considered him her only friend, and quite honestly preferred it that way. Hemmingway couldn't poke fun at her

The door to the small compartment swung open, and inside piled in Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, two of his friends. Words could not describe how much she hated Draco Malfoy. "Stay on his nice side." He mother said, "He's from a powerful family." This was yet another reason to stay out of sight.

"Oh, look here, Draco, we've sat in with Mousey!" Crabbe mocked.

"Oh, leave her alone, Crabbe." Goyle scoffed, "However, I think we'd be in a need of an ice-breaker, don't you, Draco?"

"Yeah, Draco, a little bit of an ice breaker wouldn't hurt her." Crabbe laughed.

"Hah!" Draco scoffed, "Agreed, mates. Let a Slytherin boy show the signature greeting whenever we get our eyes on a pretty girl."

Katerina was shocked. Did Draco just call her _pretty_? She wanted to vomit. "Will do, Draco!" Crabbe said smirking.

The two boys then proceed to jerk Katerina down into her seat, holding her hostage by the arms. She sank down in the seat, trying to fend them off. Draco slid on top of her, his lips forcefully raiding hers in the worst kiss of her life.

She felt violated. She felt sick to her stomach. She hated it, but at the same time, the Malfoy boy could kiss.

Katerina felt something moving around her lips. She keeps them locked; Draco bit her lip, allowing his tongue to receive entrance. Crabbe and Goyle let go of her, but not before slinging her arms around Draco's neck.

He finally let her go, slinging back into his seat laughing. "Oh, take a joke, Mousey, even though you're probably the best kisser I've ever had!" Draco said in the midst of his laughter.

On the inside, Draco felt that he was the happiest person on this train. He had just kissed the girl he'd been eying since first year at Hogwarts. He wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again, but he refrained himself. He'd have plenty of time to kiss her later.

* * *

"Look at this letter I received!" Ralph Emblem cried out to his wife after work, "The Malfoy boy wants to marry my _Katerina_!"

"The Malfoy's are a powerful family. Be grateful they want to do this." Liliana said.

"We will have to go!" Ralph said, "If we don't, they'll take Katerina in the middle of the night and elope her to Draco and kill us!"

"I know, honey." Liliana shrugged, "I've seen the Malfoy boy around. He seems to be a nice, young gentleman. I trust him."

"He's a Malfoy, Liliana!" Ralph hollered, "They would have Joseph killed by now if they had more power."

"Yes, I know, but marrying Katerina off to Draco might save his life." Liliana said.

Ralph took a minute, "I suppose your right. Katerina won't marry herself off. She's pureblood, so she wouldn't be surprised of the arrangement."

"She'll learn to love him." Liliana said, "Just wait and see."

"I'll write him back now, making the arrangements." Ralph said.

* * *

To the Malfoy Family,

We have recieved your letter regarding the arrangments for our children. We have talked it over, and have agreed to meet the Friday after next to discuss this matter. We look forward to seeing you soon.

With care,

Ralph and Liliana Emblem

* * *

Note: Chapter 1 is finished! I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry about Harry Potter and the Siren's Spell. For now, it will stay up, but I might take it down if I still have writer's block for this. This idea has stuck with me for a while, and I'm happy to finally have written it and published it.

Don't forget to review!

-RomanceWriter23


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

**To the Malfoy Family,**

**We have recieved your letter regarding the arrangments for our children. We have talked it over, and have agreed to meet the Friday after next to discuss this matter. We look forward to seeing you soon.**

**With care,**

**Ralph and Liliana Emblem**

* * *

Katerina unpacked her bags in her dorm. Her roomate, Luna, had already finished this daunting task, and was now sitting on her bed, talking as Katerina went along.

"So, I heard that you snogged Draco Malfoy on the train. That's definately not like you. I thought you hated him." Luna voiced out her concerns.

"More like Crabbe and Goyle slammed me down while Draco snogged me." Katerina replied.

"Draco said himself that you were into it, grabbed him by the neck even!" Luna said.

"That's because Crabbe and Goyle slung my arms in that position." Katerina defended.

"Well, answer this honestly," Luna said, "Is Draco Malfoy a good kisser?"

Katerina was hesitant. Yes, Draco was an _amazing _kisser, but she wasn't about to confess that. He was her mortal enemy for Merlin's sake.

"Not really no. I've had better." Katerina fibbed.

"Liar, you've never kissed anyone until Draco!" Luna snapped, knowing her best friend like an open book, "He was an amazing kisser because he was your first!"

"Why, why Luna," Katerina sighed, "must you know me so well?" Katerina pulled out a gown from her trunk, placing it against herself and looking in the mirror at it.

"It's beautiful, Katerina!" Luna said, "Is it for the Seven Year Gala?"

"Oh, of course." Katerina smiles, "I found it while spending the summer in London with Mother. I hope it doesn't draw too much attention."

"Quite the opposite," Luna said, "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't wear it. It'd be nice to have boys drooling over you now and then, especially Draco."

"Oh please, why would I want a Slytherin who thinks it's perfectly acceptable in society to have his friends pin a girl down and shove his tongue down her throat is NOT worthy of me attracting their attention?" Katerina asked in a sarcastic manner, "Now let's get going, we have the feast to go to."

* * *

As Draco sat down for the feast, he was hounded rather quickly by Blaise, "Is it true, you and Mousey kissed on the train?"

"Leave it be, Blaise." Draco snarled, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Everyone has, and they want answers." Blaise stated firmly.

"We'll I'd rather not, my love life is none of their's or your concern." Draco snapped.

"Did you say _love life_?" Blaise asked, "You're in love with Mousey!"

"Shut up you pathetic pest!" Draco hissed, "Can't we discuss this later?"

"Oh, when she's not around for you to flaunt your love for her in public?" Blaise asked. Draco said nothing, but the look upon his face told Blaise all he needed to know in that particular moment.

* * *

"I am NOT leting you marry off my sister to save my own neck!" A destranged Joseph Emblem yelled at his father.

"We don't have a choice." Ralph said calmly, "You know good and well Katerina's too shy to attract a man on her own. I'm suprised Draco Malfoy even noticed her!"

"Both of you calm down," A young and rather pregnant Megara Emblem proclaimed, "Don't you think we know the risks? The Dark-"

"Don't say it." Joseph instructed, "We all know Lucius and Narcissa are working for him. Draco, too, if he was of age."

"Maybe we can compromise with them next Friday, don't you think Ralph?" Lilianna asked.

"It's the Malfoy family, my dear," Ralph answered, "They won't compromise, but we shall do the best we can."

"My sister will be unhappy the rest of her life, all to save my family." Joseph groaned.

"Consider it a family sacrafice." Ralph said, "Katerina will understand."

"No, no Dad, your wrong," Joseph said, "All your worried about is making sure she's married so you and Mom can have a house to yourselves. She's not going to be happy. She's told me several times in the past of her hatred for Draco Malfoy. You don't know how much this will affect Katerina!"

"Calm down, son." Ralph stated, "Since when do you know what's best for Katerina?"

"Since the day she was born!" Joseph said, "But whatever! I know nothing! Do what you want, but I don't want to hear it if Katerina never speaks to anyone of us again!"

Ralph said nothing. He motioned for Lilianna and they both left their son's house, wondering what had become of him. Yet, Ralph was thinking that his son could be right.

* * *

Note: Chapter 2 is complete! Don't forget to review! I have decided to make this a trilogy! Exciting! Here are the titles so far:

1\. Sweet Despair

2\. Regretful Remorse

I still need help with a third title! Whoever comes up with the best title gets to be a character in the trilogy!

*Fine Print: Living in the trilogy is not garanteed. Submit titles at your character's own risk.*

~RomanceWriter23


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

**"Since the day she was born!" Joseph said, "But whatever! I know nothing! Do what you want, but I don't want to hear it if Katerina never speaks to anyone of us again!"**

**Ralph said nothing. He motioned for Lilianna and they both left their son's house, wondering what had become of him. Yet, Ralph was thinking that his son could be right.**

* * *

The week passed, and that Friday was the Seven Years Gala. Since it was Luna's first dance, Katerina was helping her get ready, and vice versa.

"I hope your not looking for much attention tonight." Luna stated, curling a piece of Katerina's hair, "You look absolutely stunning."

"I hope to be as unseen as possible." Katerina complained, "Ever since word got out about the train incident, I've been looked at as a piece of meat!"

"Oh, hush up!" Luna instructed, "The only reason is that if you can kiss him, you can kiss anyone. It's the same for Draco. I've seen Pansy look at him. Quite hilarious if you ask me."

"Still, I don't like it." Katerina responded.

"Well, we're both done." Luna said, "Shall we head out?"

"Of course!" Katerina chuckled, taking her best friend arm in arm.

* * *

Draco watched from a distance as all the others walked into the gala. Blaise was by his side, trying to get him in a better mood.

"I'm suprised Pansy didn't ask you to go with her." Blaise said.

"I would've said no anyways." Draco stated flat out.

"Give it up already, Draco! Katerina's never going to see you that way." Blaise said, "You know what her brother did, anyways. Do you want that reputation on yourself?"

"Speaking of Katerina." Crabbe said, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation and pointing out the newest arrival.

Sure enough, there she was. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. She was something out of a fantasy novel his mother read to him as a child. The boys were starting to surround her and Luna, and oh how Draco wanted them all dead.

"I'm sorry, mate, but I have to." Blaise said, heading in Katerina's direction, taking Crabbe and Goyle with him.

* * *

Before she knew it, Katerina ended up with several hundred offers to dance, yet somehow, ended up having the hands of Harry Potter waltzing her around the dance floor.

"You're light on your feet, Mr. Potter." Katerina complimented.

"As are you, Ms. Emblem." Harry smiled, "I don't think your lover's going to like this."

"Oh, Draco?" Katerina asked, "We aren't together or anything. It's just some silly prank he pulled."

"I'm not so sure it was a prank, Katerina." Harry replied, "'I've seen the way he looks at you in Potions. It's like your his own type of drug or something. He looks at you, and his world stops because you are it."

"Quit going on with nonsense, Harry," Katerina scolded, "Draco is nothing, nothing at all. Now, if you don't want to be left alone on this dance floor, you'll keep quiet and dance."

"As you wish." Harry spoke for the last time that night.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Katerina, you must have one more dance in you." Luna said in the middle of the night.

"No,no Luna! I'm dizzy!" Katerina laughed, sitting down in a chair. Katerina had danced her heart out with most of the boys in the room, even a few from Slytherin. Close by sat Draco, who had not moved one inch and spent most of the night watching Katerina.

"Have a rest then," Luna said, "You've earned it." She then walked off to dance with another boy from Ravenclaw. Katerina turned to see Draco. What Harry said to her was still fresh on her mind.

"Been there all night?" She asked him. Draco only nodded. He feared that if he had opened his mouth, he would've said something stupid.

He worked up the courage to say what he was going to say next, "Do you mind getting some fresh air with me for a moment?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ralph? It's never too late to back out." Lilliana told him.

"It's always too late when it comes to decisions like this." Ralph said, "Lucius contacted us, and we responded. It's too late to back out now."

"Is this really what you want for our daughter?" She asked him.

"I told you earlier, this is something we have to do to protect both our children, Lilliana." Ralph answered.

"Is this really protecting them? The Malfoy's can go against their word here in just a few minutes." She responded.

"If they want our daughter in their family bad enough, they will." He answered, knocking the door to Malfoy Manor.

Instead of a house elf answering the door, Lucius was revealed behind it. "Mr. and Mrs. Emblem, so nice to see you on this fine evening. Won't you come in? Dinner is almost ready." Lucius greeted his guest.

* * *

Note: Chapter 3 is complete! Don't forget to review!

So far, I have not given you a description of what Katerina looks like. Based on the information and characterization given, can you try to give me the most detailed description of her as possible? Same prize is available as the title contest.

Keep sending in titles for the third installment! I will be accepting those until I find one that I absolutely love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: **

**"If they want our daughter in their family bad enough, they will." He answered, knocking the door to Malfoy Manor.**

**Instead of a house elf answering the door, Lucius was revealed behind it. "Mr. and Mrs. Emblem, so nice to see you on this fine evening. Won't you come in? Dinner is almost ready." Lucius greeted his guest.**

* * *

Draco led Katerina up the stair of an abandon tower and up to a balcony that hardly anyone in the castle, exempting them and maybe some of the teachers. The scene in front of them was picturesque. The balcony was ornate and a cream-colored white, with some spots of paint a slighter yellow. The moon shined full in the left corner of their view in the sky, and the stars were even brighter than that.

"I found it running around the castle one day." Draco said.

"It's beautiful. Really it is." Katerina replied.

"Thank you." Draco smiled slightly. Katerina never knew Draco could smile. It was something that no one could ever hardly witness for themselves. Any Malfoy caught smiling might as well be shot on camera and reported in _The Daily Prophet_. It was news worthy.

Katerina leaned her left elbow against the balcony railing. Sure, the last thing she wanted to do was be at the top of Hogwarts with her enemy, but if she wasn't, she knew that the outcome of tonight without this event would result in five million blisters all over her feet from dancing. She noticed Draco looking at her. Not in a playful, prankster manner like on the train, but was it a look of... love?

Katerina reminded herself of what Harry accused Draco of earlier. She was sure Harry had lost his mind, then. Now, she's not really sure. "Draco, is everything all right?" She asked out of question.

That's when it happened. Draco kissed her again. This kiss was far from different than the one on the train. It wasn't forced upon her. It was tender, a kiss she had never felt before. There was no one holding her down. She realized then, why was she kissing him back?

Katerina quickly shoved Draco off of her, leaving in a hurry. "Katerina, I'm sorry." Draco called after her, but far too late.

She was out of earshot.

* * *

"Wonderful meal tonight, Tobias," Lucius complimented his house elf, "Bring out the Firewhisky I was saving for the four of us, will you?"

"Oh, I hate to be rude, Mr. Malfoy," Ralph said, "but my wife and I don't drink. We hate to intrude."

"Oh, no problem at all," Lucius answered, "just for the two of us then, Tobias."

"Yes, Master. Tobias will go get Firewhisky now." Tobias nodded, going off to complete his task.

"Now, wasn't there something we're in dire need of discussing with our guest, Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"Yes, of course, my dear. The reason why we have the Emblems over tonight." Lucius asnwered, "Recently, over the summer, our son has expressed a, well, rather romantic interest in your daughter."

"We are aware." Ralph said, "You said so in your letter you wrote to us."

"Lovely, then." Narcissa answered, "So, onto our conditions in the agreement."

"Yes," Lucius agreed, "For starters, the children will live in the manor with us." By then, Tobias came back with the drinks. Lucius took them from the house elf, handing on to his wife.

"Not a harsh condition." Lilliana bargained, "On the condition that Ralph, myself, and everyone she knows has full visitation to our daughter and any future members of the family they might bring into the world."

"Don't go talking like that just yet, Lilliana." laughed Narcissa, sipping on her drink, "I'm feeling old just talking of my son's marriage, much less grandchildren."

"Never-the-less," Lucius concluded, "This can be agreed to. Katerina has a right to see her family and friends as much as Draco."

"We also want to ensure her protection." Ralph said, "There are a lot of, well, outside forces wanting to harm her. We want to make sure that she is safe."

"I can assure you that our home is well protected." Lucius said, "Nothing that we are not aware of gets in or out."

"Good." Ralph clapped his hands together, "Now, when shall our children be joined by marriage?"

"'Christmas break." Narcissa answered, "Lilianna and I can work together in planning the ceremony. The day after they get back will be perfect!"

Lucius pulled out the contract he had written up, "All that's left to do is sign. As long as our signatures are on this contract, they will be together." Lucius signed his name, followed by Narcissa, who handed the contract and a pen to Lilianna.

Lilianna froze. She was hesitant of signing. Yes, she loved her daughter, but as the same time, she knew in the back of her head that this wasn't right. She shook it off, signing without further thinking. She handed it to Ralph, who signed quickly, still thinking he knew what was best for her.

"Write to your daughter." Lucius said, "We'll write to our son. Tell them that they can be looking forward to each other's lifelong company."

* * *

**Note: Chapter 4 is complete! Don't forget to review! **

**So I decided the names of the books and a description of Katerina myself, so I guess contests are closed. The description is a picture collage on my new Polyvore Account: romancewriter023! be sure to check it out. I may be posting a teaser for a part that will occur later in the book in the near future.**

**Trilogy Name: Katerina's Trilogy**

**Book 1: Sweet Despair**

**Sweet Despair is a song by Cher Lloyd. It talks about how love can even be found within mistakes. The song describes Draco's, I guess love, for Katerina even though she can't see it though who he was and how he acted on a regular basis. It also talks about how mistakes can be fatal, but we will get to that later, won't we?**

**Book 2: Conspiracy**

**Conspiracy is a song by Paramore. It talks about how people can be left in the dark about things going on around them. In book 2, Draco and his family will be keeping of, let's say serious, things from Katerina, leaving her in the dark about things that truly happened. Like the later parts of the first book, we'll get to that later.**

**Book 3: Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

**This is a cover of this song by Lorde. It talks about controlling aspects. By this book, the Malfoy's have completely hidden their secret from Katerina, thus controlling her, or so they think. **

**No copyright intended within these song titles. I do not own them, I'm just using my personal analysis of each song and relating them into my trilogy.**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: **

**Lilianna froze. She was hesitant of signing. Yes, she loved her daughter, but as the same time, she knew in the back of her head that this wasn't right. She shook it off, signing without further thinking. She handed it to Ralph, who signed quickly, still thinking he knew what was best for her.**

**"Write to your daughter." Lucius said, "We'll write to our son. Tell them that they can be looking forward to each other's lifelong company."**

* * *

The weekend past without hesitation. Katerina avoided Draco at every passing chance. She was now walking on a Tuesday afternoon with her cousin, Ginny Weasley, and Luna to Potions class.

"So, are you coming to watch the Quidditch match tomorrow against Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked.

"I wish, I have to sit though the one against Slytherin with Luna over there." Katerina laughed, nudging her head in her best friend's direction.

"Yeah, but she's definitely not missing Bill's wedding this Saturday, aren't you?" Ron Weasley came up behind his sister.

"Are you kidding? I'd be there even if I had my heart ripped out of my chest!" Katerina answered in a wide grin. The group looked up from their laughter to see Draco staring from the staircase.

"Ugh, Malfoy, can't he find another girl to look at other than my cousin?" Ron asked, slinging his arm protectively around Katerina. Katerina considered the Weasley's the siblings she never really had. There was such a large age difference between her and Joseph that they weren't really close. Most of them, being Ron, Ginny, and the twins, Fred and George, had grown up with her, and they were all very, very close.

"Leave him be, Ron." Luna said, "It's not his fault he's fallen hopelessly in love with you cousin."

"We don't know that for sure." Katerina counteracted.

"Oh, calm down, it's just a phase that I'm sure every guy goes through," Ginny said, "They start to form a crush on someone they don't even know. He'll stop it in a few weeks. Give it some time."

"I wish time would hurry up." Katerina tells her.

"Hey, maybe if things do work out, he'll take you to the Yule Ball." Ron joked, which earned him a firm slap to the back of his head by all three girls.

* * *

That afternoon, Katerina and Luna returned to their dorm after class to find two owls, one for each of them. Two more flew into the window. One of them was Arendelle, her mother's owl, and Hobbes, her fathers's clueless one. The other two, unlike her parent's pure white owls, were dark, and had a gothic feel to them. She didn't know where they came from.

"Are these your parent's owls, Luna?" Katerina asked. Luna shook her head.

"I've seen this one before, though. He's been flying around Hogwarts." Luna answered, petting the owl closest to her.

"My mother's the only one with a letter attached to it from this group." Katerina said, taking off the parchment and freeing the two owls, while Luna took the other two. She untied the small ribbon from around each one. She scanned over the letters, letting them fall out of her hands after seeing its contents.

* * *

**My Darling Daughter,**

**I hate having to write this, but your father wouldn't do it. We have made arrangements for your marriage. Yes, I know, but the family has ensured your full protection and visitation rights. **

**As for your husband, you will wed Draco Malfoy the day after you return home for Christmas break. We can talk more about it at Bill's wedding this weekend. I'm sorry. If I had it my way, you wouldn't me in this mess. It was all your father's bidding.**

** See you soon,**

**Lilianna Emblem (Mom)**

* * *

**Dear Katerina,**

**Oh, dear, we are so excited to welcome you into the family! You seemed to be a lovely girl from Draco's description of you. I can hardly wait to meet my new daughter this winter!**

**Much love,**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

**Katerina,**

**I want you to know that I had nothing to do with this. I've received the same letter from my mother as you have yours. We can't avoid this for long. We can't avoid each other much longer.**

**Much respect,**

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. How could they! Katerina sat down on her bed as Luna picked up the letters and read them.

"Oh, Katerina." Luna said, "This is aweful news. I couldn't imagine the betrayal you're feeling."

"Betrayal? I'm angry!" Katerina yelled, "My parents knew of my hatred for Draco, yet they marry me off to him anyways? I can't even deal with this right now."

"Do you need anything? Dinner's going to start soon." Luna tried to comfort her basically sister.

"I'm not hungry. Maybe if I starve myself, I can die so I won't have to marry that serpent." Katerina said, "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. Katerina nodded assertively. Luna sighed. She didn't want to leave her by herself, partially because she could very well commit suicide while she's gone, another because Katerina really needed comforting right now.

However, she conformed to her friend's wishes, and left her alone.

* * *

Katerina spent most of her time crying into her pillow. This was every girl's nightmare, she presumed: to find out your marrying your enemy in a matter of three months.

She couldn't kill herself, no, it wasn't an option. Her parent's would curse her before she could do that. She didn't have an appetite, that's for sure. All hunger ceased when she got her letters.

Maybe she needed to talk to someone who wasn't involved. A mutual third party, perhaps. Maybe a teacher, or her Head of House. Of course, Professor Flitwick was good at comforting distressed students. He'd know what to do.

There was also the problem that he was at dinner. The Grey Lady, perhaps? She was a ghost, so she obviously knew that it wasn't a good idea. Katerina then settled on a walk to calm her nerves, and if anyone tried to talk to her, might as well let them.

Katerina dried her eyes, looking in the mirror to make sure they weren't puffy in red, and sighed. She walked out of her dorm.

* * *

Walking down staircases were quite peaceful. Everyone was at dinner, so the peace was really soothing. Katerina decided to go to a place where she found most comfort: the library.

On her way, she wasn't paying attention and ran smack into someone, nearly toppling over. "My apologies," Katerina said, looking up to who she ran into, "Professor Snape."

Snape looked at the Ravenclaw with apathy, which was normal for him. He had no feelings. "No need. You seem to be in a hurry, but I wouldn't stop and chat, dinner is almost over."

"No, I wasn't heading there, Professor," Katerina replied, "I was going to the library. I had to study over something for Charms."

"Please, I know that lie from every Ravenclaw," Snape accused, "Ravenclaw's exceed in Charms without even trying. Now, what's wrong." He snatched the letters out of Katerina's hand, reading over them quickly. "I see," Snape said, "you're getting married in a few months to Mr. Malfoy. Was this his idea? Don't think I don't know about the train incident."

"No, well, yes, I'm not sure." Katerina answered honestly, "His letter could be lying. No offense, Professor, but he is Slytherin, after all."

"None taken," Snape replied, knowing the truth about his own house, "I don't believe this is his doing, but I do believe that he did get some of a say in it."

"What should I do, Professor?" Katerina asked.

Snape turned to her, "It's simple: obviously, the only happiness that matters in this situation is everyone's but your own, Ms. Emblem. So fake it. Fake being happy for your parent's sake. Write them telling about how happy you are for this arrangement. Write to the Malfoys, tell them about the excitement you just can't contain about becoming their daughter-in-law. Most importantly, keep around Draco as much as possible. The more you are around him, the more you will be able to tolerate him. I'm creating new seats for my class, anyways, so there's one way."

"I agree, Professor," Katerina said, "The only way I'm going to survive my new fate is if I act happy around the ones who are getting benefits out of this."

"My point exactly," Snape said, "How do you think I've survived all these years?" With that, Snape turned and left.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 5 is complete! Don't forget to review! **

**-RomanceWriter23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap: **

**Snape turned to her, "It's simple: obviously, the only happiness that matters in this situation is everyone's but your own, Ms. Emblem. So fake it. Fake being happy for your parent's sake. Write them telling about how happy you are for this arrangement. Write to the Malfoys, tell them about the excitement you just can't contain about becoming their daughter-in-law. Most importantly, keep around Draco as much as possible. The more you are around him, the more you will be able to tolerate him. I'm creating new seats for my class, anyways, so there's one way."**

**"I agree, Professor," Katerina said, "The only way I'm going to survive my new fate is if I act happy around the ones who are getting benefits out of this."**

**"My point exactly," Snape said, "How do you think I've survived all these years?" With that, Snape turned and left.**

* * *

The next day, Luna decided that, even if she didn't want to, that Katerina was going to the Quidditch match against Slytherin. To Luna's surprise, she happily agreed to go. Katerina knew that what Professor Snape told her was right: the only happiness that mattered was everyone else's.

"My bet is Ravenclaw 130 to 75. What do you think, Katerina?" Luna asked. She was, of course, sporting her raven hat and costume to cheer on the team.

"Higher than that." Katerina laughed, turning the corridor to find Blaise talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, would you look at that, boys." Blaise said at the sight of the girls, "Mousey and Looney all alone. I figured Draco would be following you around like a lost puppy."

"Shove off, Zabini." Katerina hissed, "Don't you have a game to prepare for?"

"We were waiting on your fiancé, for your information." Goyle snapped back.

"Gentlemen, do you have a problem with a couple of my students?" A voice sounded. It was the voice of Professor Flitwick.

"Oh no, nothing at all, Professor." Crabbe stated, "Just having a little fun."

"Yes, well tell the friend you are waiting on to meet somewhere else." Flitwick said, "Leave them alone."

"Let's blow." Zabini told them, "We'll meet Draco at the game." The three left, leaving the rest.

"Those boys get on my nerves." Flitwick commented, "I'm sorry about your situation, Katerina. I was informed at dinner of it last night."

"I'll adjust, thank you, Professor." Katerina smiled down at him. The small instructor walked away gleefully.

"News is traveling fast around here, isn't it?" Luna asked, shrugging and going into breakfast.

Katerina had gained a small bit of her hunger back, because mostly to keep Luna off edge. They were now in the library, wating on the games to start letting in.

Ginny joined them, followed by Ron. Katerina decided not to tell them then that she was getting married. The last thing they needed before the game was an urge to kill her parents. She knew that they'd find out eventually, from her or a wedding invitation.

"See you're feeling better." Ginny said, "Luna told us you were sick last night."

"Yeah, I think was just a stomach ache of some sort." Katerina lied. Oh, how she hated lying. It was something she regretted doing everytime.

"I nearly thought she had the flu." Luna joked, "Thank goodness she doesn't."

"True." Ron laughed, "She'd have to miss Bill's wedding. He hasn't seen you in ages. He's been missing his little cousin."

"I'd bet," Katerina replied, "I haven't seen him since Joseph's wedding."

"Has it really been that long?" Ron asked. The group started laughing.

"Yes, it has." Katerina laughed.

The door to the library swung open, revealing the three menances and their fearless leader, who would soon become Katerina's husband. "Well, well, Katerina, how did I know that I'd find you here?" Draco asked her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, standing inbetween him and his cousin.

"My friends just wanted to apologize for their behavior this morning. It was completely uncalled for given our, new, circumstances." Draco answered honestly, but still as sly as a Slytherin. Draco smirked at Katerina, wh0 know wanted to get up and strangle him.

"No problem, Draco." Katerina stated plainly, "None at all."

"Good, now that we have that issue cleared up, boys, we have a game to prepare for." Draco turns to his group, who then leaves the room.

"New circumstances?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ron. It's just a joke." Katerina told them.

"I'd hope so," Ron said, "I'll kill him if he did something to you."

"I'm sure you would, Ron." Katerina smiled.

"Is it just me, or is Draco trying to put on a show?" Luna asked Katerina in the middle of the game. Ravenclaw was down by thirty, and with the time left, there was no possible way that they could catch up. It was all Draco's bidding. Surprisingly, he was playing rather well.

"I agree." Katerina said, "He's a showoff, I'll give him, that."

"Maybe he's just showing off because he knows your here." Luna guessed.

"Nonsense," Katerina scoffed, "If he was showing off, he'd be closer."

"This is true." Luna said, "Game's over, anyways." The bell went off, signaling the end. Ravenclaw had lost.

Luna and Katerina began walking back to their dorm, when someone came up behind them. "Katerina, can we talk for a moment, please." The girls turned to find Draco standing there."

"What do you want?" Katerina asked.

"I'd prefer to do this in a more quiet setting." Draco said, "Come on." He took Katerina's arm, and led her somewhere in the opposite direction.

* * *

They found themselves in a secluded part of the castle. Hardly anyone or anything was there, just the way Draco wanted it.

"What is it?" Katerina asked again.

"Well, since you've been avoiding me since last week," Draco snarled, "I figured that here would be a better place to talk this over."

"What's there to talk about, Draco?" Katerina asked in hysterics, "We're getting married in December, thanks to you."

"This was not my doing." Draco argued, "I had nothing to do with this arrangement."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't." Katerina said sarcastically.

"I think we need to reach a mutual compromise." Draco stated.

"As that being?" Katerina asked.

"We start seeing each other. I mean, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, might as well get a head start." He explained.

It took Katerina a moment to respond, "I agree. It wouldn't hurt."

"Okay then." Draco said, "But I want to do something first."

Draco got on his knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. He slipped its contents, a brass ring with a large green gemstone set in place, on Katerina's hand. There was no point in asking the question.

"So, I'll see you in Snape's class?" Draco asked.

"More like every class." Katerina laughed a bit.

Draco hugged Katerina; it was still too awkward for the later, even though they've done it twice already. They weren't in a relationship then.

Katerina really did agree with Draco on his proposition. She also had taken Snape's advice to the heart.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 6 is complete! Don't forget to review! **

**I can't wait to see how this is going to play out, and I'm the one writing it! I plan to make this the longest one I've ever written! So here's my plan for Sweet Despair:**

**Chapters 1-12 are basically beginning chapters. I don't plan on anything much for this dramatic wise just yet.**

**Chapters 13-20 are going to be the ones over Christmas Break, AKA the wedding. If you aren't up to date with my Polyvore Account, romancewriter023, you might want to go check that out.**

**Chapters 21-? are the second semester and how Draco and Katerina start to adjust to their new marital status, along with a few kept secrets?**

**The second and third installments are up in the air for right now. I'll get to those soon enough. I plan to make the second one shorter, and the third one a tad bit longer.**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap: **

**Draco got on his knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. He slipped its contents, a brass ring with a large green gemstone set in place, on Katerina's hand. There was no point in asking the question.**

**"So, I'll see you in Snape's class?" Draco asked.**

**"More like every class." Katerina laughed a bit.**

**Draco hugged Katerina; it was still too awkward for the later, even though they've done it twice already. They weren't in a relationship then.**

**Katerina really did agree with Draco on his proposition. She also had taken Snape's advice to the heart.**

* * *

Two days later, on Friday, Draco was in the library, studying for one of his test coming up on Monday. He heard the chair across from him being pulled out, and looked to find Pansy. Oh, he couldn't stand Pansy.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, "'You're clearly not here for study."

"I'd say the same thing about you." Pansy said, sitting down, "You know, Draco, it's a shame what you're going through right now. I'd absolutely _hate _it if my parents forced me to get married in such a short time."

Pansy leaned across the table, tracing her index finger across Draco's upper arm. Just as Draco was about to say something, Pansy kissed him. Just as she did that, however, came a flash of blue light from a wand across the room. It caused Pansy to fall off the desk, hitting her knee on the floor.

"Oh, Pansy, didn't see you there." The voice said. Draco turned to see Luna, placing her wand back onto her left ear. Pansy gets up , humiliated by getting defeated by a Ravenclaw, and storms out.

"Thanks, Luna." Draco said.

"Not a word of this to Katerina, Draco." Luna said, "She'd be furious. Quibbler?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katerina, Ginny, and Ron were at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The ceremony had gone beautifully, and now, everyone was clapping along to a fast-pace song with the happy couple dancing in the middle of the dance area.

"She looks beautiful." Ginny commented.

"She does," Katerina agreed, "She's going to fit right in with this part of the family."

"I sure hope so." Ron said, "Otherwise she'll kill us all. She's dangerous I tell you, dangerous!" The three laughed.

"Oh, there's Harry." Ginny said, spotting the boy from a few feet away, "I'll catch up in a minute." She left the pair, who were now standing awkwardly

"Isn't that your parents?" Ron asked as a couple came running up to them.

"Katerina!" Lilianna cried, hugging her daughter, "How are you?"

"I'm fine mother, just like I said when I sent Hemmingway out the other day." Katerina said.

"School going okay?" Ralph asked.

"Things are fine." Katerina replied calmly. She was still a bit on edge with her father.

As they continued talking, the twins, Fred and George, came running up to them. "What's this I hear of you two marrying off my cousin-" George started.

"To a Malfoy?" Fred finished.

"You're marring Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock, "When were you planning on telling me that?"

"Well, I was going to tell you on the way back," Katerina stated, "But your brothers happened to ruin that for you."

"Katerina, we are so sorry about this-" Fred started.

"Yeah, marrying a snake like that." George said.

"Now, calm down," Ralph said, "No one was calling anyone a snake."

"Yet." Ron added into their conversation, "I don't like it."

"Stop!" Katerina yelled, finally having enough, "I need some air."

With that, Katerina goes off.

* * *

Fred and George follow her, until they reach the edge of the high grass that surrounded the house. "Katerina, are you alright?" George asked.

"Is everything okay?" Fred asked. Katerina turned to face them.

"I'm fine, nothing of your concerns, boys." Katerina said.

"No, nothing's fine." George said, "You don't want to marry Draco."

"What are ou talking about? Of course I do!" Katerina lied.

"Since when is someone in their right mind willing to marry into the Malfoy family?" Fred asked her.

That's when Katerina broke down. This was all too much at the moment. "Oh, boys," Katerina started to sob, "I don't know what to do. I'm trying to keep everyone happy, but I'm making myself miserable!"

"There, there, Katerina," George said, "Everything's going to be okay." He patted his cousin on her shoulder.

"I've got it, Merlin's beard!" Fred cheered, "We can get you out of marrying Malfoy."

"How?" Katerina asked, still in tears.

"Yeah, Fred, how do you expect us to do that?" George said.

"Simple, the day of the wedding, we send him a "wedding present" of fudge." Fred smiled in an evil manner.

"Fever Fudge?" George asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Here me out, brother," Fred said, "If Draco is sick, then the wedding will have to be postponed until after he gets better, thus giving us time to sneak Katerina out of Malfoy Manor and leave."

"Leave to where?" Katerina asked.

"Anywhere we want!" Fred said, "Ireland, Egypt, America, anywhere! What do you say?"

"I'm in." George smiled.

"Katerina?" Fred asked.

"You are both insane." Katerina laughed, "I'll give it a go."

* * *

Draco was left at dinner with Blaise, still mad at Pansy for earlier that day.

"So, Ravenclaw lover, how's things going with Mousey?" Blaise asked

"Not good, I don't think," Draco replied, "She agreed to start seeing each me, but I don't think she's happy."

"I think I have the answer to your problems, my friend." Blaise patted Draco around his back, "Simply place a couple drops of this at dinner the night before the big day. She'll be begging for the wedding to occur early."

Blaise hands Draco a small vile of a light pink liquid.

"A love potion? Are you sure that's going to work?" Draco asked.

"Of course it will!" Blaise said, "It's the same one Pansy used on you during our third year."

"Don't remind me of that," Draco groaned, "it was torture at its finest."

Blaise laughed, "Trust me, Draco, this will work."

* * *

**Note: Chapter 7 is complete! Don't forget to review! **

**I feel like I want to start answering questions that you might have for me. Whether it be asking about the storyline, or personal questions, ask away in your review. I'll answer ones that won't give too much away and aren't too personal.**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

**Blaise hands Draco a small vile of a light pink liquid.**

**"A love potion? Are you sure that's going to work?" Draco asked.**

**"Of course it will!" Blaise said, "It's the same one Pansy used on you during our third year."**

**"Don't remind me of that," Draco groaned, "it was torture at its finest."**

**Blaise laughed, "Trust me, Draco, this will work." **

* * *

Walking back from the wedding, Ron, Ginny, and Katerina ran into Draco, standing at the Ravenclaw entrance. "What's Draco doing here?" Ron asked.

"Calm down, Ron." Katerina said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, but if he tries any funny business." Ron hissed.

"He won't." Katerina said, "Goodnight."

Katerina parted from her cousins to greet Draco.

"Oh, Katerina. I'm sorry," Draco greeted, "I didn't know you would be gone this evening."

"All is well." Katerina smiled slightly, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk for a moment." Draco said, "Our mothers have taken it upon themselves to plan our wedding."

"You'd think that we'd get some say into it." Katerina laughed.

"Very true." Draco chuckled. An awkward silence fills the air. "I want to get to know you." Draco stated.

"What's there to know?" Katerina asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, all I know about you right now is that you are a good kisser and you're afraid of me." Draco stated.

"I never said I was afraid of you." Katerina looked him dead in the eye as she said that.

"Not directly, no." Draco said, "It was placed there by your parents. They made you afraid of my family."

"How did you know that?" Katerina asked, "What give you that opinion?"

Draco walked right up to Katerina, pulling her into his chest. "I see it when our families are in the same area. I hear it in the way they speak. Most importantly, I feel it whenever I'm holding you like this." He whispered His hands went from her waist to her back. Katerina jumped a little. "I knew it." Draco confirmed his suspicions, "There's no reason to be tense, so why do that, love?"

"You caught me off guard!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Draco scoffed, "I know how you feel, Katerina."

"Feel about what?" Katerina asked softly.

"Me, Katerina, how you feel about me." Draco answered, "I also know how you want to feel about me."

Katerina shoved Draco off of her, "Goodnight, Draco."

* * *

Katerina couldn't sleep that night. Luna had been asleep for a couple of hours now. Draco's accusations got to her. Her parents weren't afraid of his, were they? They were the bravest people she knew! How could it be so?

Katerina groaned thinking about everything. How did she want to feel about Draco, exactly. She didn't even know anymore. She hated him, or so she thought.

These days, however, Draco had haunted her mind like the ghost of Hogwarts. Her heart started to crave his constant staring at meals and in classes. She longed for his touch, whether it be like what just happened, or a simple brush of the shoulder.

Yes, she told her cousins that she didn't want to marry him, but she didn't even realize it herself until just a few hours ago. It was something she never wanted to realize, yet wanted to admit so bad.

She was falling in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Note: Chapter 8 is complete! Don't forget to review!

Keep asking questions!

-RomanceWriter23


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:**

**Yes, she told her cousins that she didn't want to marry him, but she didn't even realize it herself until just a few hours ago. It was something she never wanted to realize, yet wanted to admit so bad.**

**She was falling in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. **

* * *

For the past two weeks, Katerina kept analyzing things over. By and by, what Draco told her bedeviled her mind. Never mind what he told her, _Draco _himself kept bedeviling her mind. It got harder for her to avoid him. He kept emerging everywhere she went. The library, the Great Hall, everywhere and anywhere she was, he was there. Draco and Katerina kept small talk, but they couldn't chat for long because of bust schedules.

So it was no surprise for Draco when Pansy came slithering into the same chair that she made her first attempt at enamoring him the last time he was in the library. He was alone again, for Katerina had assured to meet him to study and was a tad bit delayed in her arrival. "Draco, I figured you were studying with that Ravenclaw girl." Pansy said.

"Katerina," Draco corrected, "and I am. She's running behind."

"I never see you two together." Pansy smiled, "Makes me even wonder if you are even getting married in two months."

"We are, I can assure you on that," Draco replied, "but I think it's best if you left."

"Oh, what's the fun in that." Pansy traced her finger down his arm again, "I've always liked a man who was tied down."

"For your sake and mine," Draco said, "It's best you leave."

Draco learned quickly that Pansy does not take no as an answer. The crazy loon decided to crawl across the table, kissing him again. Unfortunately, that's about the time Katerina came waltzing in.

* * *

"That foul, evil, little serpent!" Ron screamed. Katerina had met up with Ron and Ginny in the halls crying, telling them the horror that she just endured.

"I'll kill him! I'll claw his eyes out, that, that, _mudblood_!" Ginny hissed.

"Let's tag team." Ron told his sister.

"Consider it done." Ginny complied.

"No one is killing anyone!" Katerina yelled over the conspirators.

"Speaking of the snake." Ron snarled.

"Katerina, there you are, I was worried." Draco called after her.

"Handle it, please." Katerina instructed Ron, who nodded as she left off.

"Katerina!" Draco called after her, running to catch up when he was stopped by Ron.

"You foul, loathsome serpent!" Ron yelled at him. It only took that to let it click in Draco's mind what Katerina saw.

"Please let me see her!" Draco pleaded, "It's all a misunderstanding, I swear it."

"I bet it is." Ginny scorned.

"It is, Ginny!" Draco said, "Please, just let me get to her."

Ginny looked at Ron. "Fine," Ron hissed, "but if I find out you were lying, Slytherin or not, I'm taking you out."

"I'm not." Draco said, "Thank you."

* * *

"Katerina!" Draco yelled. She didn't even stop. Katerina kept going up to her dorm until Draco finally caught up to her.

"Leave me alone!" Katerina vociferated at him.

"Hear me out, love." Draco pleaded, "If I had kissed Pansy first, I would've been on top of the table."

"Who kissed who first is not why I'm mad." Katerina confessed.

"Then what is it? I'll fix it, whatever it is." Draco begged.

"It was the fact that you kissed back." Katerina answered.

"I'm sorry, Katerina, I'm so sorry." Draco placed his arm around Katerina's head, "I love you."

"What?" Katerina asked shocked, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you, Katerina!" Draco sobbed into her neck. She felt his hot tears fall onto her skin. She smiled, snaking her arm under his where he held her head, bringing her lips to his.

A rude cough broke them apart. The pair look to find Professor Snape glaring at them. "Ms. Emblem, Mr. Malfoy," Snape greeted, "could you please find another place to display your affection for one another _other _than the stairwell?"

"Sorry, Professor." Katerina apologized.

"I ought to take points away," Snape said, "but I will save that for the next time either of you decide to make a fool of yourself." The professor walks off in the opposite direction, leaving the rest of the students around them in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 9 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions!**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap: **

**A rude cough broke them apart. The pair look to find Professor Snape glaring at them. "Ms. Emblem, Mr. Malfoy," Snape greeted, "could you please find another place to display your affection for one another _other _than the stairwell?"**

**"Sorry, Professor." Katerina apologized.**

**"I ought to take points away," Snape said, "but I will save that for the next time either of you decide to make a fool of yourself." The professor walks off in the opposite direction, leaving the rest of the students around them in a fit of laughter.**

* * *

"Good morning, my dear." Lucius greeted his wife that morning.

"I can't chat for long, Lucius." Narcissa bantered, "The wedding is a month and a half away, and there's still so much to be done."

"This can't be that important, can it?" Lucius asked, "You've been so busy planning our son's wedding that we haven't even seen each other but when we go to bed."

"I know, but Lilianna and I have so much going on." She answered, "We haven't even looked at cakes or tuxes or anything important!"

"Then what have you done with this wedding?" He asked, looking over at her.

"The invitations and guest list and..." Narcissa trailed off.

"That's it, isn't it?" Lucius asked, "You mean to tell me in the month and a half you've already had to plan this event, all you've done is write up some sappy invitation?"

"Well, it's been a lengthy process." Narcissa defended, "If you men were in our shoes you'd have the same problem, if not more!"

"Cissa, calm down," Lucius got up from his chair, throwing his hands up in a calm, up and down motion, "I know this is stressful, but it will be all worth it, darling."

He didn't realize she was crying until he got up to her. "Lucius, it's not the stress. I had plenty of it when I was planning our own wedding." Narcissa vented, "It's just that, our son, my baby boy, he's growing up, Lucius. He's marrying such a lovely girl, and soon he won't need us."

"I know, Narcissa, and you're wrong." Lucius told her, "Draco is always going to need his mother, like he'll need his father. He is marrying a lovely girl, but I fear that her family's wrongdoings might be a worrisome factor."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa stopped the tears, gripping her husband's arm like it was life.

"The Dark Lord has spoken." Lucius told her, "There is a possibility that he might kill the girl's brother's wife and their baby."

"Megara?" Narcissa asked, "That's terrible, surely he wouldn't-"

"I'm trying to negotiate." Lucius told her, "Very unlike me, I know. Standing up for a Muggle, but she will very soon be family. However, once his mind is made up, I cannot control it. If I say too much, we may never see our son get married."

"Do what you can, Lucius," Narcissa told him, "I have to get going."

* * *

Katerina came in from yet another long class to see Luna holding a green piece of paper. "What's that?" Katerina asked.

"Your wedding invitation." Luna told her, "It's lovely. I can't wait to be in attendance."

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Katerina asked.

"Afraid so." Luna answered. Katerina let out a long sigh. "Could be worse, Katerina." Luna told her, "Mrs. Malfoy does have a nice ring to it, if you think about it. At least it's not Mrs. Crabbe or Mrs. Zabini."

"Don't give your parents any ideas, Luna." Katerina instructed, which resulted in laughter.

"Actually, I'd love to be in an arranged marriage like yours and Draco's." Luna confessed.

"Like what?" Katerina asked.

"One that ends in love." Luna said.

"Luna, you're going to make a man lucky one day." Katerina side hugs her best friend, "Never forget that."

"I'd say three." Luna said, "My husband, and two boys. Twins preferably. How many kids do you wish to have with Draco?"

"Two." Katerina said, "Although I'll probably stop after one."

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"I've read about the tortures of labor in Megara's baby book. I'd only want to go through that horror once." Katerina said.

"That bad, huh?" Luna asked. The girls laughed.

"You have no idea." Katerina answered, laughing.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 10 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions! **

**I went into Polyvore earlier and changed Katerina's general appearance. Be sure to check it out at romancewriter023!**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap: **

**"I'd say three." Luna said, "My husband, and two boys. Twins preferably. How many kids do you wish to have with Draco?"**

**"Two." Katerina said, "Although I'll probably stop after one."**

**"Why's that?" Luna asked.**

**"I've read about the tortures of labor in Megara's baby book. I'd only want to go through that horror once." Katerina said.**

**"That bad, huh?" Luna asked. The girls laughed.**

**"You have no idea." Katerina answered, laughing.**

* * *

The next week came the most horrible and dreadful news that ever.

Katerina had been studying lightly for her test that next morning, when an owl came into the room from the window. She recognized the owl as Octavious, Joseph's owl since his days at Hogwarts. "Hi there, Octavious. Did my brother send something." Katerina greeted, petting the owl softly on top of its head and removing the letter from his leg.

Katerina scanned the letter. Its contents were far worse than the ones containing her marriage. This letter was by far the absolute worse thing that could happen.

* * *

_**My Dear Sister, **_

_**I can't write this letter. It's far too painful. However, I have to tell you the horror I discovered when I returned home from work yesterday.**_

_**That morning, I had asked Megara if she needed me home. My boss has been telling me to take paternal leave ever since Megara was put on bed rest. She told me no, I had to wait and take it when the baby was born. You knew Megara was too stubborn to comply with me staying, so I left.**_

_**That evening, I regretted my decision. What I found was horror. Megara had been murdered. The baby had died with her.**_

_**This is all I can say for now. I'll see you at your wedding, dear sister. Respond if you must, but I'd prefer to have some time without Hemmingway flying into my window, please.**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Joseph Fallon Emblem**_

* * *

Luna went downstairs to dinner, thinking Katerina was with Draco. When she turned the corridor, however, her suspicion was proven wrong.

"Where's Katerina?" Luna asked Draco.

"I don't know," Draco answered, "I haven't seen her all day. I thought she was with you."

"Well, I thought she was with you." Luna said, "I haven't seen her all day, either."

A look of panic shot across both of their faces. The pair ran back to Luna's dorm. They found Katerina, all right. She was sitting at her desk, shaking and in tears, trying to write a letter to her brother.

* * *

Dear Brother,

I can hardly write this to you. My hand is shaking so much that I'm suprised that this is even legible. My heart is broken. I can't even imagine what you're feeling at the moment.

Megara did not deserve this, neither did the baby. Whoever did this is a sadistic monster who needs to know a Dementor's kiss. I'm leaving this short, since you asked for privacy. We will talk more next month.

All my love,

Katerina Olixai Emblem (Soon Malfoy)

* * *

"I tried everything I knew, Narcissa." Lucius told his wife, "His mind was made up. She was dead yesterday."

"Joseph is lucky to be alive." Narcissa said, looking out at the rain falling from the window, "The Dark Lord would've killed him, too."

"I know, Narcissa." He replied, "Maybe this is the Dark Lord's way of giving Joseph another chance to marry into pure blood."

"I suppose so." She agreed, "I'm going to rest. I still have a lot to get done in the next few weeks."

* * *

Luna had given Draco and Katerina some space. Katerina begged him to stay, and he did. He couldn't imagine a person that would kill a pregnant women. He couldn't imagine a person killing anyone.

He held her close to his chest, letting her sob. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Draco stayed there. He didn't want to move, primarily because it would've caused Katerina to wake up. Secondarily, because he knew that soon, every night could be like this. Well, minus death and tears.

He fell asleep smiling, knowing that this future, he could get used to.

* * *

Note: Chapter 11 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions!

-RomanceWriter23


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap: **

**He held her close to his chest, letting her sob. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.**

**Draco stayed there. He didn't want to move, primarily because it would've caused Katerina to wake up. Secondarily, because he knew that soon, every night could be like this. Well, minus death and tears.**

**He fell asleep smiling, knowing that this future, he could get used to.**

* * *

The days dragged on. Katerina's emotions were raging as it got closer to the date of her wedding. Ultimately, the emotion she was feeling were cumbersome. She didn't have a specific emotion: one day, she'd be crying in the girl's bathroom over her deceased sister-in-law and unborn nephew, the next, she'd be a happy-go-lucky human being, realizing what all she had to be happy for, which was quite an extensive list. Some days were anxious or nervous because of the fact she would be getting married in such a short time. Megara told Katerina that at her own wedding. It stuck like glue in her head, even though she was only six years old when they married. Her brother was 18, making him 28 now.

Katerina was flipping through some bridal magazines her mom had sent her so she could look at a dress. Whatever she chose was being sent straight to the Malfoy's personal tailor, that way they could whip up her gown at the gentle wave of a wand and fit her perfectly. So far, none were pleasing to the eye. She had tried to convince her mother that they could meet her in Diagon Alley over one weekend to try on dresses earlier on, but Narcissa wouldn't hear of it, neither would the tailor. They had both been excited about the wedding dress for far too long. The obsession with it was rather , this was her only option.

Luna came running in. Even though it was Saturday, the girl was still holding textbooks in her arm. "Did you hear, someone nearly slipped poison to Professor Dumbledore." Luna gossiped.

"Really?" Katerina asked, not looking up from her magazine. Katerina was never a gossiper, but Luna was. She simply listened along to the rant.

"This isn't gossip, Katerina. It's truth! Ron nearly died from it!"

"My cousin Ron?" Katerina asked, now looking up, "Is he alright?"

"He's in the hospital wing." Luna told her. Katerina got up.

"Look for wedding dresses for me, Luna." Katerina instructed, "Don't do anything too extreme."

"That is not guaranteed." Luna replied, sitting on her bed looking at the magazine.

* * *

Katerina made her way to the hospital wing. She found Ron, lying in a cot. Next to him was Ginny, Harry, and another girl that Katerina never really knew too well. Her name was Hermione, she believed.

"How is he?" Katerina asked Ginny.

"He's doing fine, he might wake up in a minute or so." Ginny answered. Harry gave Katerina a slight wave.

"Ugh," A very ill Ron groaned, "Where am I?"

"You're fine. You had been poisoned." Hermione told him.

"That was quite brave of you to take those actions of yours, Mr. Potter." A voice came up behind Katerina, "Smart actions, too. The question, is, however, why were they necessary?" The students turned to see Professor Dumbledore. "Of course," He said, "We already know why, but who is still a mystery."

"It was Malfoy." Harry accused. Katerina looked at Harry like he had lost his mind. She knew that Draco was not capable of doing such a thing, even though he was from Slytherin. Ginny slapped his arm.

"That is a serious accusation, Harry." Katerina said sternly, "Where's the proof?"

"I just know, Katerina. I just know." Harry said.

"Oh, so this idea of my future husband being an assassin is a dream of yours, Harry?" Katerina started to get angry, "So you think he had something to do with my sister-in-law being dead, too, I guess?"

"No, I never said that!" Harry defended his side of the argument, "I was just saying that-"

"I think it's best if you kept your mouth shut, Harry!" Ginny snapped, "Go on, cousin, I'm sure Harry didn't mean what he said." Katerina shot a deathly glare at Harry, then walked out.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Katerina had started to rant about what happened to Luna, "For him to just blankly accuse Draco of such a heinous crime! It's _sickening_!"

"Harry didn't mean it, Katerina. You know how tense their rivalry is." Luna said, still flipping through magazines.

"I still don't like it." Katerina said, "I ought to not let Ginny bring him to the wedding, but I know she'd never forgive me if I didn't."

"Speaking of weddings." Luna smiled, "I found it."

"My dress?" Katerina asked. Luna slammed the magazine down, the picture facing upwards. Katerina smiled at the sight.

"Oh, Luna," Katerina cheered, "It's perfect."

* * *

**Note: Chapter 12 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions! **

**Katerina's wedding dress is on Polyvore at romancewriter023! Check it out!**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap: **

**"I still don't like it." Katerina said, "I ought to not let Ginny bring him to the wedding, but I know she'd never forgive me if I didn't."**

**"Speaking of weddings." Luna smiled, "I found it."**

**"My dress?" Katerina asked. Luna slammed the magazine down, the picture facing upwards. Katerina smiled at the sight.**

**"Oh, Luna," Katerina cheered, "It's perfect."**

* * *

Finally, as if time didn't pass faster, or some days fast enough, it came down to Christmas Break, specifically, the day before the wedding. Narcissa assured Draco that she had secured them a safe journey home for him and Katerina, along with Ginny, Ron, and Luna, since they were invited to the wedding. Nacissa only found it smart to go ahead and let them stay the night in Malfoy Manor to ensure at least a few guest were present. She and Lilianna had worked hard these past couple of weeks to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect, and that there was nothing less than that.

Draco sat out in the cold, waiting on the carriage that would take them to the manor. Katerina was finishing making sure her relatives and friend were ready to go and not having another ride. He kept thinking about a letter his father had sent him. It's contents were secluded from the big picture, but it involved something that happened with Megara, Katerina's deceased sister-in-law. Whatever it was would be explained in a short amount of time, possibly tomorrow after the wedding.

Finally, they made their way out, just as their ride came to a stop in front of Draco. Whatever his mother told him about safe transportation was clearly a lie. The three who jumped out of the driver's seat were anything but safe. Well, at least two of the three were very, very dangerous.

"Hello, Draco! My, my, we can't wait to be cousins tomorrow!" A voice said. That voice was Fred Weasley, accompanied by George and another, who he assumed to be Joseph Emblem, his future brother-in-law. The man's face was sunken in. Anyone with eyes could tell he hadn't been sleeping. He was spending his waking hours grieving his loss. Draco would be, too, if he had just lost his wife and son. Yet, Joseph was there with a huge smile on his face, waiting on his sister.

"Sister!" Joseph warmly greeted Katerina with open arms, a sad smile on his face. He was covering up his pain of loss, at lease for a couple of days. He didn't want to spoil his sister's happy days with his grieving.

"Joseph!" Katerina returned his embrace, as it was their first time seeing each other in months.

"What, no hugs for cousin Fred and George?" George asked. Katerina shook her head at them, giving them quuck hugs. Draco understood Katerina's relatives well. He sat with Ron behind them, giving them the space needed. They had a couple of days and visits to see her. Meanwhile, Draco considered himself lucky that he was going to spend a lifetime with her.

"Now, we are on a tight schedule. Mrs. Malfoy needs us back at the manor by dinner, so let's get going." Joseph clapped his hands together, "Everyone ready?" The group nodded. Joseph helped the girls in first. Draco and Ron got in after them, sitting across the carriage. Fred and George kept up front with Joseph. As a professional coachmen before the job he has now, Joseph knew the ins and outs of this job. He raised the reins, causing the horses to move.

* * *

"This goes over there. Move that a little to the left! Push that against the wall for now, we'll find somewhere for it!" Narcissa had spent most of the day ordering around decorations in the backyard. Lilianna had spent hers making sure catering and flowers were a go for the billionth time that week. It didn't help matters that one of the guest, Draco's aunt and Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, decided to arrive two days early. She had driven her sister mad in approximately five minutes upon her arrival. Her antics, normally, Narcissa wouldn't mind, but this event, however, it was complete and utter madness for her sister to have such bizarre behaviors.

"Cissy, calm down!" Bellatrix said, lounging on a couch from the patio, "Everything's going to be fine."

"She's right." Lucius agreed, "It doesn't matter how Draco and Katerina get married tomorrow, it's why."

"Because they were arranged." Bellatrix muttered.

"Beyond the point," Lucius stated, "Draco has written about how well he and Katerina have gotten along so far. They really might be a good match for one another."

"Oh great, just what every parent wants to hear." Bellatrix nagged, "An arranged marriage that turned into love."

"Has he written about how she's taken Megara's death?" Narcissa asked.

"He told that she spent some time grieving. Luna had to force her to eat a couple of days, but she's fine."

"That Muggle deserved to die!" Bellatrix shouts. Narcissa made her keep quiet, knowing that Lilianna and Ralph were just in the other room.

"Master, Tobias has to tell you something." Tobias came running in with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, out with it, you idiot!" Lucius scorned. The house elf cowered down a bit.

"Tobias has seen carriage. Master Draco is home with friends!" Tobias smiled.

"So soon?" Narcissa asked, "I'd expected them home at dinner, not lunch."

"Cissa, you worked through lunch." Lucius informed her, "It's nearly 5 o'clock in the evening. The sun will be setting soon."

"Oh, well then, out of my way, you blubbering fools!" Narcissa cried, "My son is home!"

* * *

**Note: Chapter 13 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions!**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap: **

**"So soon?" Narcissa asked, "I'd expected them home at dinner, not lunch." **

**"Cissa, you worked through lunch." Lucius informed her, "It's nearly 5. The sun will be setting soon."**

**"Oh, well then, out of my way, you blubbering fools!" Narcissa cried, "My son is home!"**

* * *

Draco helped Katerina off the carriage. The journey was quicker than he thought it would take, and they even stopped halfway for a picnic lunch sent by his mother with Joseph. The others had been off at this point, and were now looking around. The manor grounds were still lush and green. It was a normal sight for Malfoy Manor, even though it was late December. The snow didn't fall here until January, and when they got sick of seeing white flakes fall out of the sky, they simply removed it.

"Draco, my son! Welcome home, darling!" A voice called out. Katerina looked to find Narcissa Malfoy coming along to greet them. Her warm smile almost made her feel welcome. The keyword in that statement was almost. Truth is, Katerina felt so out of place. Coming from a small apartment shared with middle-class pureblood wizards to a mansion in one of the wealthiest of wizarding families was quite the culture shock.

On top of it all, everything was dark. It was a gothic feel to everything. Katerina assumed that it was all the black used to decorate the home and its age. Judging by the architecture, it had to have been at least mid 19th century when the manor was built. It was too antique to be from any modern eras.

However, she knew that she would adjust. She's always quick to adjust, just ask her new relationship as a whole. She's adjusted from her parent's home to her dorm room at Hogwarts to now. Katerina never knew that she could accept change as well as she could. It's never been an issue for her.

Narcissa gave her son a warm hug. They had always been closest out of relations in the family. Lucius spent his time working, so he never created any type of bond with his son. When they were alone together, most of the time, it was Lucius scolding Draco for some of the small things. It bothered Draco to an extent.

Draco knew he could never be like his father was to him when the time came to it. He was going to be as close to his children with Katerina as possible. He was almost positive that the thought of having kids was the last thing on his bride's mind at the moment. The thought was a rarity for Draco. He only thought of it when he thought about his future.

"Hello, mother." Draco greeted, returning her hug.

"Finally, I never thought I'd see the day where I got to meet you, Katerina." Narcissa smiled, taking the girl by her hands, "Draco, I'm ashamed. You're letters never did this girl justice." Katerina was just about to accept her compliment, when a loud voice of what was apparent to be an insane woman came out of nowhere.

"Out of my way, Cissa!" Bellatrix shouted, shoving her sister out of the way.

"Hello, Aunt Bellatrix." Draco welcomed quietly and in shock of the estranged woman's presence.

Bellatrix waved him off, cupping her bony hands around Katerina's face to examine her. "Eh, a little small, obviously from a family dumb enough to marry her off, clearly not from Slytherin, but she'll be fine. I'm sure she ca hold her ground.." Bellatrix tells Narcissa.

"Oh, leave the poor girl be. She's already scared out of her mind, probably a bit uncomfortable if I were her." Narcissa scolds her sister, "Let's get you all inside. It's a lot warmer in there, and I'm sure Tobias is almost done with dinner."

"Forgive Aunt Bellatrix, darling." Draco whispered into Katerina's ear, snaking his arm around her, "She's off her medication again and it's apparent she's had too much firewhiskey."

* * *

After a tour, where the gothic theme continued throughout the entire house, Draco was rushed off by his father to handle a final fitting before tomorrow. The Malfoy's tailor had Katerina's measurements, but Draco never updated his. She was now in the courtyard with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Luna talking and enjoying some time together before dinner was served in a few moments.

"This place is huge! How are you going to survive without getting lost?" Ginny asked.

"I'll adjust." Katerina said, "I don't see why I can't adjust easily."

"I suppose so." Luna told her, "Meanwhile, I'll need a tour every time I visit you here." The group lets out a light laugh.

"Hey, I brought you that thing we talked about earlier." Fred said, handing Katerina a small package. She knew the contents. It was Fever Fudge, like the three of them demised to give Draco at Bill and Fluer's wedding.

She gives the package back to Fred. "I don't need it, Fred." She tells him.

"What, of course you do!" Fred told her.

"No, I really don't." Katerina argued.

"Don't make her mad before tomorrow." George instructed, "We might find that stuff in our piece of wedding cake tomorrow."

"So you really want to marry Malfoy?" Ron asked, "I can't believe it."

"Oh, hush up Ron, of course I do." Katerina told him, "I'm happy. I've never been happier in my life than with him."

Ginny held her chest, an action that said that she's never heard something more romantic in her life. The group laughs again.

Narcissa was watching them from the balcony from her room, hearing what they said. She smiled, knowing that her husband was right. Draco and Katerina were a good match for one another.

After all, Katerina Malfoy _did _have a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 14 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions! **

**-RomanceWriter23**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap: **

**Narcissa was watching them from the balcony from her room, hearing what they said. She smiled, knowing that her husband was right. Draco and Katerina were a good match for one another.**

**After all, Katerina Malfoy _did _have a nice ring to it.**

* * *

Dinner was rather quiet given the circumstances of the storied the children could tell of their school term. Everyone was quite exhausted, whether it had been decorating for the wedding tomorrow or their journey home, or even bossing other people around just for the sake of doing so. Bellatrix did most to almost all of the talking. Most of her communication was a drunken mummer or rambling. Katerina knew Draco was right, it was apparent thathis aunt had been drinking too much.

Draco and Katerina were now alone in the hallway. Since both of their parents were severe sticklers for set weddig traditions, Draco was going to be whisked away to the opposite side of the manor until the wedding, when they would be reunited. "I guess this is it?" Draco asked, "Tomorrow starts the rest of our lives."

"Suppose it is so." Katerina answered, "It's gone by extremely too fast for my sake."

"We're getting married tomorrow." Draco said aloud, "I don't think it's kicked in with me yet."

"Me neither." She agreed, "Definitely not kicked in all the way yet." The pair shares a light chuckle. They needed to lighten the mood. Most of the conversations they had been apart of, besides the lack of ones at dinner, had been pretty stressful.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Draco said, smiling a bit. Again, this needed to go straight to the _Prophet_.

"I suppose you will." Katerina traced Draco's jawline with the palm of her hand.

"I love you." Draco told her. She kissed him lightly, smiling into it.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said as their lips were separated, turning to go into her room for the night.

Draco pulls out the small vile of pink liquid given to him by Blaise a few months ago, contemplating on whether or not to use it. He toys with it in his hand for a moment, and sighs. The decision to use it could end disastrous, but could get this over quicker. Maybe his nerves would calm down if they were married now instead of later. However, maybe he could wait until tomorrow, for his mother's sake and sanity. He knew how hard she had worked on this.

"Is everything fine, Master Draco?" A voice asked him. Draco turned to see Tobias standing their, almost shivering in fear. Tobias feared his masters. He's seen the way that they had treated Dobby, his friend. It was torture when he couldn't say anything about it.

"Yes, Tobias. I'm fine." Draco answered, "Just a lot going on right now."

"Tobias hopes Master Draco doesn't mind Tobias asking, but what is in Master Draco's hand?" Tobias asked.

"It's nothing, Tobias." Draco told the elf, "Pour it out for me, will you?"

"Oh, of course, Master Draco!" Tobias smiles happily, taking the item and running off with it to do what he had been told. If it was one thing Tobias loved more than anything, it was work.

Draco smiled a bit. He knew after a couple of weeks that he didn't need Blaise's schemes. What they had was truly genuine. What they had was as true as anything he had seen before.

What they had was love.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Molly Weasley smiled, "First Bill and Fluer, now my own dear niece is getting married!"

"Save you energy for tomorrow, Mother," Ginny instructed, "You'll need it with all the running around we have to do for preparations tomorrow."

Arthur and Molly arrived almost at the same time their children did so they could see them as soon as they reached their destination and not have to wait a whole day to see them. The women, exempting Narcissa and Bellatrix, were gathered in Katerina's room, talking and smiling amongst each other, as one last chat before the events of tomorrow made Katerina change her last name from Emblem to Malfoy.

"I suppose you right, we all need our rest. Especially the bride." Molly smiled.

"I couldn't sleep if I tried, Aunt Molly." Katerina sighed, "I feel like a whole cage of Wrackspurts were let loose in my stomach."

"Nervous, sweetheart?" Lilianna asked her daughter, "Do you need some tea?" The tea she was talking about was the beverage she made up one night when Megara was still alive, more specifically, the day before she married Joseph. It made her drowsy, so she couldn't think of her nerves.

"Please, if you can, Mother." Katerina answered.

"Come with me, girls." Lilianna motioned for the others to follow her, "You might need this recipe in the near future."

The women open the door to reveal Joseph standing there. "Mind if I come in? I'd like to have a word with my dear sister before she's married off tomorrow." Joseph asked bitterly. He was still mad that his parents had done this, but what he knew was making him furious.

"Of course, son." Lilanna smiled, "We were just going to make some calming tea. She's got nerves." Joseph nodded, shutting the door behind the women as they walk out. He pulls out his wand, and uses a nonverbal spell to shut the curtains and place a silencing charm on the room.

"There's something I think you need to know about your in-laws, dear sister." Joseph tells her.

* * *

Note: Chapter 15 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions!

I've been doing more editing to my Polyvore sets! Check them out at romancewriter023!

-RomanceWriter23


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap: **

**"Of course, son." Lilanna smiled, "We were just going to make some calming tea. She's got nerves." Joseph nodded, shutting the door behind the women as they walk out. He pulls out his wand, and uses a nonverbal spell to shut the curtains and place a silencing charm on the room.**

**"There's something I think you need to know about your in-laws, dear sister." Joseph tells her.**

* * *

"So, your belief is that You-Know-Who killed Megara last month?" Katerina asked.

"Don't think," Joseph insisted, "know. Your darling Draco and his family were in on it!"

"Lower your voice," Katerina hushed, "If they hear you, you will both be dead by morning."

"What about you, Katerina?" Joseph asked, "What would become of you?"

"If they hurt me, they hurt Draco." Katerina said, "He'd rather die then live without me. He's said so."

"Don't you see, sister," Joseph explained, "Father married you off to the son of a death eater."

"A follower of him." Katerina stated the phrases definition, "Are you sure that Lucius is one?"

"Why else would Megara be dead. If I was there, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now and you'd be walking off to your death sentence!" Joseph said.

"Hush!" Katerina hushed him yet again.

"There's a charm more powerful than any Death Eater could suffice. I invented it my sixth year of schooling. So, with that, calm down." Joseph barked.

"Doesn't mean anything. We are in a house full of wizards." Katerina said.

"Draco wouldn't join over to the dark side." Katerina protested, "He knows right from wrong."

"If he isn't involved already." Joseph said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's word going around. The street's been saying that a student at Hogwarts has been condemned with the task of killing old Professor Dumbledore. That posion Ron had was meant for him. Katie Bell was lucky to be alive after the hex put on her a couple weeks ago." He said.

"You think it was Draco?" She asked.

"Don't think, know." Joseph said, "Choose what you want, though."

"If I could choose what I want then I wouldn't be sitting here either, Joseph!" Katerina shouted in a whisper.

"Then I guess you're with us then." He said, "You are now a member of the Order of the Pheonix."

"I would want nothing more." Katerina smirked.

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Joseph stated.

With that, Joseph walked out, leaving Katerina more confused than ever.

* * *

"Are you ready, Draco?" Lucius asked his son, whom was sitting in a living chair in his childhood chambers.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Draco cowered, "I don't think I can run around behind Katerina's back like this."

"She's doing the same exact thing to you, Draco!" Bellatrix cried from the corner of the room, taking yet another giant gulp of fire whiskey, "Her family is part of the Order! It's only natural for her to be a member as well!"

"You can't prove that!" Draco insisted.

"The proof is in their son!" Lucius argued, "Only members of the Order would allow their children to marry such horrid creatures."

Draco didn't know who to believe anymore. In all honesty, the situation confused him more than anything. Katerina wouldn't lie, would she? It couldn't be true.

"She doesn't know what she wants." Draco covered.

"Neither do you, apparently!" Bellatrix groaned before passing out once more.

"So, my son, what will it be?" Lucius asked. In result, Draco rolled up his sleeve.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 16 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions! **

**I've been doing more editing to my Polyvore sets! Check them out at romancewriter023!**

**Sorry it's been so long and so short. Life got in the way. You know how that is. I'm sure we've all been there. **

**-RomanceWriter23**


	17. Chapter 17

**Recap: **

**"She doesn't know what she wants." Draco covered.**

**"Neither do you, apparently!" Bellatrix groaned before passing out once more.**

**"So, my son, what will it be?" Lucius asked. In result, Draco rolled up his sleeve.**

* * *

The tea helped a ton with Katerina's nerves. In a half hour she was sound asleep, forgetting for a moment of what her brother said. Her mother watched over her that night, talking to herself while her daughter slept peacefully. She stroked her daughter's head, smiling slightly to herself.

"Oh Katerina, you don't know how proud I am of you." Lillianna smiled, "You took a horrid situation and you made the best out of it. You've found the love of your life in someone you used to claim as your mortal enemy. You've been strong for your brother in his most desperate hour. You have amazing courage."

Katerina shifted in her sleep while her mother continued, "You know, dear, I'm honestly quite jealous of you. You're so brave, I wonder every night how you weren't placed in Gryffindor all those years ago. But, you took after your father and went to Ravenclaw. I wish Joseph had taken after him, and you, me. It was quite the opposite, though. You know your father means best. He only wants what he thinks is best for you. Some cases, he's right. In most, he's wrong. You know he loves you. You know I love you. I'll let you sleep without my rambling. You have a big day in a couple of hours."

Lillianna sat in a chair across the room, too far from her daughter to see her smile in her sleep.

* * *

"How does it feel, dear?" Delliah, the Malfoy's tailor, asked that next morning. She and Luna were in attempts to corset the back of Katerina's dress.

"It's a little-oomph-snug." Katerina admitted as Luna pulled the white ribbons tighter.

"That can be fixed." Delliah said, casting a small spell, making the dress fit perfectly.

"What did you use?" Luna asked.

"It was a spell to make her waist smaller." The tailor laughed, while no one else in the room found it amusing.

"There, it's finished." Luna said, tying off the ribbons.

"Almost," Lillianna said, "just a few more things." She brought her daughter a small velvet box.

"What's this?" Katerina asked.

"A family heirloom on my side of things." Lillianna smiled, "I wore them on my wedding day, as did Megara."

Katerina opened the box to reveal its contents. Inside was a pair of earrings that she's seen before when Megara had them. "Oh, Mother, they're beautiful."

"Let me help you." Lillianna said, taking one of the two out. She placed it on her right ear, and repeated the process with the opposite.

"One more thing." Luna said, bringing out a small veil from her bag, "I've stayed up later for two whole weeks perfecting it."

"Thank you, Luna." Katerina smiled, "You didn't have to go through-"

"'Nonsense," Luna smiled, "You are my best friend after all."

A knock came softly on the door, revealing Narcissa and Ralph. "It's almost time. Is she ready?" Narcissa asked.

"As she'll ever be." Luna answered, finishing up placing the veil perfectly on Katerina's head.

* * *

Draco had ran his finger over the air surrounding the mark on his forearm for hours now. It had stopped stinging, and was nearly healed by then. He cursed himself once more, the sixth or seventh time he had done so in the past twenty-four hours. He had no one to blame but himself. Well, technically he had to blame his father for getting involved with a horrid man like Voldemort anyways, but that's another curse for later.

Lucius entered the room, finding Draco not dressed, and groans in frustration. "Draco, you're getting married in a half hour, and you're not even dressed!" Lucius snapped.

"Sorry, father." Draco apologizes, "Lost my train of thought and time got the best of me."

"Well, jump back on that train, I'll see you in fifteen minutes for the line up." With that, Lucius slams the door shut.

Draco ran his fingers in his hair, his other hand trying to single-handedly button his shirt. He remembered the conversation his father had with him about his new task. A million thoughts ran through his mind. Could he do it? Was he capable of something this extreame.

Of course he was. If he wasn't, it never would've been assigned to him. By June, it would all be over. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

It was also his most deadly year of schooling he has ever known.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 17 is complete! Don't forget to review! Keep asking questions! **

**I've been doing more editing to my Polyvore sets! Check them out at romancewriter023!**

**Sorry it's been so long and so short. Life got in the way. You know how that is. I'm sure we've all been there. **

**With love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


End file.
